


I and You

by PurpleJam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJam/pseuds/PurpleJam
Summary: So do not worry, It'll be fine.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 2





	I and You

When I am on my knees  
Will you reach out to me  
with eyes of love  
with hands of hope

When I am in despair  
will you pick up the pieces  
of broken bones  
of shattered heart

When I am lost  
will you find me  
with memories long past  
with lessons long buried

When I am tired and hurt  
will you be there  
with endless loyalty  
with undeserving trust

I am at my end  
I entrust to you all that I have  
I and you, Interchangeable  
So do not worry, It'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic that I have posted so I hope you'll go easy on me. I do appreciate constructive criticism.  
> Shisui Uchiha is a character that I felt have a huge impact in the Naruto 'verse, he was one of those driving force that made Itachi who he was. So this piece that I wrote mainly explores the relationship of Itachi and Shisui. Though this can also be read to any character that fits the poem itself. There is a chance that you might read this on another site, mainly Wattpad since I also post most of my poems there, whether they're for a fandom or not. 💜


End file.
